It could Happen
by jLinsmith89
Summary: In which Merlin secret is reavealed by an unusual source in strange way, Lancelots sweats and Merlin manages to save the day. Again.


Disclaimer: Merlin does not belong to me.

**It Could Happen**

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing in the trees; the sky was a clear blue with just a few stray puffy white clouds. It was not too hot nor too cold in short it was the perfect day. The prettiest day in years some would say. But the weather is not the topic of interest in today's story, no the story of interest starts with three men. These men wore hooded cloaks casting a shadow over their face's which was odd enough in and of itself given the wonderful temperature of the day but I digress.

These men were if you could see them properly were average in appearance; hair various shades of brown for each; average height and weight, and neither young nor old generally referred to as middle age. But there was one difference that these men shared between themselves that did not grace the average person. These men were in fact sorcerers. Now being a sorcerer was not necessarily a bad thing in and of itself but it did cause difficulties if you lived in a land where the practice of magic was forbidden under pain of death. Which of course these men did, though one has to wonder why they didn't just move to another place but again I digress.

Now these three men were hidden just out of sight in the woods just outside of Camelot and making the final preparations for their master plan to free their people from tyranny of a cruel king. To simplify the story they will be listed as One, Two and so on therefore no names complicated this retelling of this interesting situation.

Sorcerer One: "Do we have what we need?"

Two: "Yes. All preparations are set. All we need to do is place these amulets in their respective places.

Three: "This plan is awful risky. I hear there is another sorcerer living in Camelot to protect it!"

One: Don't be ridiculous what sorcerer would protect Camelot? This will work."

Three: "Oh yeah? Then why has no one else succeeded then? One would think that an immortal army would be impossible to beat yet Camelot still stands."

Two: "Morgause got cocky as did her sister. This plan will work because of its simplicity. Now are you in or out?"

Three shifted a bit muttering to himself before answering "In." Just then a gust of wind blew through the grove of trees they were standing in chilling number three to the bone. Oh he had a terrible feeling about this. Pity that he didn't listen to his gut instincts.

One: "Then let's begin." Then the three men left forest and entered Camelot looking mighty suspicious but as this is Camelot none of the guards paid any mind.

Elsewhere on Camelot's training field the cities finest were training to become their very best. Or at least that's what they were supposed to be doing. Leon diligent loyal man that he is was doing the day's exercises as ordered, there was a few others who were trying to do so as well but were distracted by the almost brawl between the Prince and some of his newest knights.

Gwaine was bouncing around calling out names and generally aggravating the Prince while trying to get a hit here or there. Elyon was determinely trying to wear down the defenses of his opponents while Percevial just stood like a mountain and only turned from side to side to block incoming hits. The Prince was amidst all of these men and seemingly to be fighting all of them whilst they were fighting each other. It was very confusing to the onlookers who decided that it was best not to wonder who was on who's side that is if there were any.

Merlin was sitting on a bench sharpening some of the weapons chatting casually with Lancelot. While chatting with him grinning amusedly at the free for all Merlin all of a sudden sat up as a chill ran down his spine. Looking from side to side he tried to discern where the feeling came from. Lancelot was immediately concerned and whispered "magic?" Thereby hoping to figure out what was bothering his friend and using the key word that explained everything and nothing about Merlin. Nodding distractedly to him Merlin put down the weapon and said "I need to do something tell Arhtur that I needed to run an errand if he asks I'll be back shortly." Before he dashed off in a a light sprint. Lancelot torn between following to help his friend and staying and doing what he was asked had the decision made for him as Prince Arthur approached him.

The Prince and his knights appeared to have finished their 'training session' though what it had accomplished was anyone's guess. They now were arguing over who won and came over to where Lancelot and previously Merlin were sitting in order to get their opinion. Though that purpose was momentarily thwarted by Merlin's absence.

"Where did Merlin go? His chores are not done yet." This of course was the Prince Arthur who though he tried to deny it was very fond of Merlin's company and was therefore disappointed when Merlin wasn't there to talk to when he needed him.

Lancelot replied with the answer which Merlin told him to give and hoped that he wouldn't be questioned further. Unfortunately for him his hope was in vain.

Arthur then asked "what kind of errand?" Straight away Lancelot began to sweat nervously and tried to form a lie that would cover all the bases for his friend. Just as he opened his mouth to speak another voice answered the question from a most unusual source.

Another servant who had just arrived to deposit some weapons on the table for the other knights answered the Prince with a most surprising answer.

"Don't ya know? Merlin is a secret hero with an alternate identity who goes around protecting Camelot from the rising forces of darkness with his superpowers gifted to him by the gods."

A stunned silence followed with exception of the clattering of the weapons on the table. Lancelot was sweating more heavily now hoping to find away out of this situation with Merlin's head still on his shoulders while the others just looked at the average servant of an average height and average build in disbelief. The average servant noticed the stares (for of course who couldn't) and gazed back at the Prince and his knights steadfastly. Then opened his mouth again to speak a simple phrase.

"It could happen." Then he shrugged his shoulders and wondered off to do more average servant things.

The Prince looked at his knights his knights looked at him and after a moment in unsion shrugged their shoulders and said "Nah." The immediately resumed their argument of who won and Lancelot sighted in relief.

Ten minuets later Merlin stumbled back onto the training field while brushing off ash and what looked to be small amounts of rubble from his clothes while the faint scent of smoke and singed hair hung around him. He plopped himself back onto his seat and picked up the weapon he was sharpening before and got back to work.

Arthur and his knights looked at each other in confusion. What the servant said couldn't be true.

Could it?

I hope you enjoyed it. I just had this mental image of a servant revealing Merlin's secret and couln't get it out of my head. If you are a follower of my other story Helpmeet the next chapter will be up soon I promise. I just need to edit it and I've already started the following chapter. Thanks for reading. ;)


End file.
